He Could Be The One
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Takes place after 'Reckoning' S1 and before 'Marked' S2... Wrote this last year, so the format is wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Richard laid asleep next to the fire. Zedd, who had just finished his fourth bowl of soup, was just laying down to sleep himself. Kahlan was still sitting wide eyed and had no intention of going to sleep. Even if she wanted to she couldn't get her mind to slow down. She held a stick and was running it into the ground drawing a line in the dirt around her. Looking down to see that she had some holes around her, she abandoned the stick into the fire.

Her eyes roamed over the woods around them, her mind still having trouble believe that the war was over. Her eyes fell upon Richard. He looked as though he was having a bad dream, his jaw tightened and his brow creased. She laid down and starred up at the stars. "I can feel you thinking." she would know that voice anywhere, the only voice that caused her heart to race uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." she heard him make his way towards her and settle above her head, when she opened her eyes Richard's upside down face was right above hers.

The smile that spread across his face made her laugh. "I don't know how you do that." she said smiling. His face grew confused. "Do what?" he asked as her smile grew. "You can always make me laugh, even when I don't feel like it." she studied his face as his smile returned. "I'm the Seeker, I can do anything." he said as he straightened up placing his hands on his hips and looking upwards in the hero fashion. She laughed and he looked back down at her.

When their eyes met her heart began to pound, she sat up trying to calm herself down. "Did I wake you?" she asked turning to face him. He leaned back on his hands "No, I just didn't like my dream." "Why not?" her voice was soft and fragile. "Kahlan," he sighed staring at the ground "Every time I go to sleep, I dream about you, and every time you leave me, and there was nothing I could do to stop you." he finished with his eyes closed like he was reliving part of the dream. "When were you planning on leaving?" "Richard, I have to go. I have duties." "When?" he was looking at her once again. She had closed her eyes so she couldn't see the hurt in his. "I don't know exactly. I couldn't bring myself to tell you." she opened her eyes, "each time I was about to, I somehow talked myself into delaying it." he leaned forward. "Why?" she tilted her head not removing her eyes from his. "Selfish reasons." the way she said it sounded like she hated that she had.

"I don't understand." she sighed standing up, "I can't explain it to you, Richard. Not now." he stared up at her confused that she couldn't explain. "Well, then can't I go with you?" the look that then crossed her face broke his heart. "No, there is something I must do and I will never be able to do with if you were around." "Oh." he broke eye contact and looked harshly at the ground. "Richard, this is why I suggested you go back to Hartland." her voice was filled with pain, and it tore him apart. "Anna." he said softly. "Richard, she can give you a family, a real life." "I don't want to go back." he looked at her a moment and kneeled down in front of him. "I know as much. That's why I ... " she paused trying to find a way to tell him what she had done. "That's why I've sent for her."

Richard jumped to his feet "You did what!" Kahlan quickly looked over at Zedd, who seemed to be sleeping deeply. When she looked back to Richard, he had made his way over to a darker area on the other side of their camp.. Her mind told her to leave him there, that he needed some time to think, while her heart ached for her to go to him. "I will not go back with her, Kahlan. How could I? I could never love her. I could never love anyone, not when my heart belongs to you." she walked over to him stopping a foot or two in front of him. "I am not an option. When I leave, I will take a mate, I have to in order to survive." he watched her as she pulled on her Confessors face in order to hide at least some of her pain.

He reached out and tussled her hair and gently ran a finger over her cheek. "I can't survive without you, Kahlan. I'd rather die tomorrow than spend a day without you." it was taking all of her strength to keep herself from kissing him. In her mind all she could see was herself throwing her arms around him and taking him. "Choose me as your mate." his words were strong and she could hear no fear in them. "How could you ask me to do that?" she took a few steps back from him. "You can have a normal life, family... a real love." "Kahlan, the way I feel about you is real. I've never loved anyone never cared for anyone the way that I do for you." he stepped closer just as she took another step backwards. She couldn't let him get close. The warmth coming from his body was making her weak.

"You and I could never have anything. Our feelings for each other make no difference. You know that I care for you, and that's why I sent for An~" he interrupted her "please don't do this. You can have me, we can be together, have a family together. You and me." "Richard, we- I can't. This was already hard for me, and it shouldn't be. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, not knowing what I am." He stepped as close as he could grabbing her hands in his "What you are makes no difference to me, as long as I can call you mine." There was only an inch or two between their faces now that she could no longer back away from him due to the large pine behind her.

He leaned forward slowly, until she was pressed against the tree, when his lips met hers she didn't pull away, she was rapidly losing her will power and all her reason was running for the forest. She pulled him to her holding him as close to her as she could. His warmth flowing through her as she welcomed it like a wind.

Their hands roamed over the others body, their lips never parting. When Richard had almost completely unfastened her dress a wave of reality slammed into her. "Richard, stop." she gasped. When he pulled away he too became aware of what was happening. Looking back up to her face "I want you to choose me. Take me."he said half breathed. She was having to hold her dress in place so it wouldn't fall to the ground. She was trying desperately to ignore is request. "We can't do this." she said finally. He turned around to be sure Zedd hadn't awaken.

"I'm sorry." he turned back to her as she continued "I didn't want to leave toy alone. I wanted you to have a chance to be happy. Even though without you I would not." a small smile crossed his lips "I could never be happy without you," his smile grew "Kahlan, I love you. I love being with you, and if for the rest of my life all I can do is hold you, I'll be the happiest man alive." she stepped to him. "Hold me?" he pulled her close and together they laid down. Kahlans head resting in the corner of his shoulder and his neck, her hand across his chest. "Thank you." and she was asleep.

Richard remained awake for sometime afterwards. He was trying to memorize the feelings around him. The way her body fit his perfectly, the way he could smell her when the wind blew and the look on her face as she slept in his arms: Calm, relaxed, she looked peaceful. He hadn't seen her like that since their first night back together after his abduction by Denna. His time with her it was imagined images like this that saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zedd woke with a growling belly as he always did, looking around him and seeing no sign of Richard or Kahlan, he moved about gathering up supplies for some breakfast. When he made his way around the fire he saw them. A brief moment of concern washed over him before he dismissed it by telling himself that if anything had happened he would have heard something. He took in the sight of them together for a minute, wishing that there was something he could do to help them.

He knew Kahlan must choose a mate and how hard that would be for the both of he had started on the food, the smell of the cooking flames woke Richard. He was glad he woke before Kahlan, he laid there, not moving, wanting to hold her next to him as long as possible. Her eyes flew open before she made a move, when she slowly tilted her head up, trying not to disturb him if he were asleep, her eyes were met with his along with a smile that made her heart race. She hoped he couldn't feel it being as close as they were.

She sat up slowly looking around and seeing Zedd starring over at them. "Morning Zedd." Richard said before he sat up right. "Breakfast, my boy?" he called back. Kahlan was about to stand, when Richard grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Kahlan" he tied the top of her dress to be sure it would fall to the ground when she stood. "Meet me by the river later?" he said when he was finished. "Alright." he hugged her.

The day consisted of many towns men thanking the three of them and wanting to spend as much time with them as possible. It had been two weeks and Richard thought it would have died down at least a little bit. "You saved them, you can't expect them to not thank you, Richard." Zedd said patting him on the shoulder.

Richard was not paying much attention to his grandfather the past few minutes. He was watching Kahlan, who was trying to be polite and go through with the people request of a detailed story of what happened. Richard found it very entertaining to listen to it too, it sounded much better coming from her. Zedd getting the clear message that he wasn't listening to him, followed Richards gaze over to Kahlan, who was sitting in the center of a fairly large circle of people doing an impression of Richard killing D'Harans. "She does a better you, than you." he said before turning and walking away to get more food.

"That's not how I did it." Richard said walking over to the group of people. "Do you want to tell the story? I'm sure they'd love to hear it from the man who did it." she smiled at him, her eyes begging him to save her from having to continue. Her face made him laugh. "Sorry folks, we have an...arrangement, she can finish the story later." he finished as he made his way to her and leading her out of the group. "Thank you." she said with a sigh looking over her shoulder. "I was afraid they wouldn't let me leave until they heard everything... long story." she laughed "what?" he looked at her, "They were starting to ask about you. There's a good dozen of woman, who ill do anything for you." She pulled away from him, stretched her neck out doing her best 'Richard the Hero' pose. "The Seeker." she said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop staring at her. He had rarely seen her like this: happy, it made him happy. The moment didn't last very long. A second later the smile faded and she was giving her polite smile once again. "What's so funny?" her voice came from behind Richard, who didn't even turn to greet her. "Oh nothing, Kahlan was just demonstrating what the girls over there want to do with me." He was giving a giant smile as he spoke and Kahlans shocked face made him laugh. "I'm going to leave you two alone." Kahlan said as she turned and headed off "Kahlan!" he called after her "The river." he finished when she turned back to him. She nodded and walked away.

He watched her as long as he could. Even a few seconds after she was out of sight his eyes lingered on the last place he had seen her. "So I guess nothing's changed." Annas voice pulled Richard back. "It never will." he replied finally turning to face her. "Want to eat?" he asked hoping that she did, so that he could eat and not talk.

Several hours went by, Kahlan had spent most of them avoiding towns folk. Her mind reliving the previous nights events. The feel of his lips on hers, the touch of his hands... she kept thinking that she should just leave now. Even if he never forgave her, no. She'd never forgive herself. An hour of debating with herself, she made her way to the river.

He was already there. Sitting on a nearby log, tossing sticks into the water. She stopped the moment she saw him. "You going to come over here, Kahlan?" he said over his shoulder. She didn't reply, part of her was still fighting. "I know you are there." "How?" she asked walking over to him, and sitting on the right of him. "I just knew. I could feel you." he looked at her. "How long have you been here?" he chuckled "A while." "What about Anna?" she was now looking at the ground, he still looking at her, he could almost see her inner struggle. "It was nice to see her. She's going to stay a day or so." she looked at him sincerely. "I'm glad." "I thought as much." "You going back with her?" she sounded hopeful. "No, she knows how I feel about you and though to her it makes no difference. It does to me." Kahlan sighed and returned her eyes to the ground. "I can't stop thinking about last night." he said. When she looked up at him, he continued "The way I felt with you in my arms. I've never been so happy, so..." "Safe." she finished with a small smile.

"Kahlan, I understand what you must do. I just need you to know, I'll always be yours. Only yours." "Richard, please don't say that." she turned her body so that she was completely facing him. "Richard, I love you, I will always, but I can't-I will not let you throw away your chance for happiness for me." he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and was pleasantly surprised that she returned his hug. "I'll always be here for you...waiting. When I die, I'll continue to wait for you, Forever." she pulled back and grabbed his face, kissing him. There was so much passion flowing through them, that both could feel it's warmth. In seconds she had his shirt on the ground, her hands rolled over his chest. His hands maneuvering around hers trying to untie her dress.

It wasn't long before all their clothes were laying in the mud by the river. Their bodies as close as possible. The feel of his hands on her bare skin drove her insane. Her state of mind had finally gotten the best of her. Forgotten about consequences and only her thoughts of making him hers existed. Her hold on her power was lost.

She pushed him up off of her just enough to see his face. "Richard?" he was smiling "Yes? "You didn't feel that?" "Energy burst?" "That's all you felt?" her hands still holding his face, his were still on her waist. "Yes, though I never thought I'd feel anything else." "What do you mean?" he face was confused and her forehead wrinkled. "Kahlan, I love you, every part of me is yours and I know you feel the same. There is no part of me that can be taken because I am already yours." his words were soft, though not whispered. She stared at him "You weren't afraid?" "How could I be. You'd never hurt me." her face was still confused so he continued. "You've said that a person can't be confessed twice right?" she nodded "See. You confessed me the moment I met you, just not in the way you're used to." A smile grew on her face as she pulled his face back to hers. "I love you" she said against his lips as she rolled them over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna, good to see you." Zedd said between bites. "And you." she said as she sat beside him. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Richard and Kahlan... they love each other right?" "They do." Anna looked at him "Then why does he look like he's in pain when he talks about her?" "Has he not told you, child?" Zedd placed his bowl down and turned to her. "Not exactly. He made it clear that he belonged to her, and that he wished she could have him." she sighed "It didn't make much sense." "Anna, their relationship is-complicated. They haven't figures out how to be together, and it pains the both of them." he held a bowl out to her. "Soup? Taking the bowl she smiled "Sure. Thanks." "Speaking of Richard and Kahlan, I haven't seen them in a few hours. Do you know where they are?" "Richard said something about meeting her at the river, I think." Anna said softly. "I think I'll go find them" he said as he stood and made his way out of town.

Kahlan laid in Richards arms, some of their clothes beneath them. The only thing covering them was her cloak, since they were so close, it covered most of them. Richard's hand traced along her back slowly, the feel of her flesh against his made him tingle and his heart race. Kahlan had been running her fingers over his chest smiling. There were a few spots that made him jerk, and it would cause Kahlan to laugh.

"Like that, huh?" he asked before rolling them so that she lay on her back and he on his side, his hand ran across her stomach, his eyes locked on hers. His fingers came across a scar, as he traced over it, it occurred to him what it was from. When she had come to rescue him from Denna, he had placed the agiel there. Pain flew through his heart baring in his eyes, his hand laid over the scar. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I know." she said "You had to do it. You saved my life." she smiled at him "Thank you." her smile made him forget his pain and he leaned down and kissed her.

Zedd walk along the river, looking for his friends, he was just about to give up, when he noticed something moving up ahead. Walking closer slowly, he got a glimpse of flesh. Stunned he stopped and took a step back at the sight of Richard and Kahlan in the throws of passion. "What are you two doing?" he said taking a step forward while trying to advert his eyes when the two of them jumped forward. Richard holding Kahlan close to him and holding the cloak up to be sure she wasn't exposed. Not caring if he was. "What's going on? You two should not be doing anything of that!" he was motioning with his hands, "Zedd, you don't understand=" "I understand desire, Richard." "That's not it Zedd. Love." "Love. You two are willing to risk everything for a moment of bliss love?" "No." Kahlan finally spoke "Forever." she finished, looking at Richard. Zedd watched the two of them carefully. "Richard can't be harmed by my touch." Kahlan, still looking at Richard.

"Why is that?" "Because she touched me the moment we met. She touched me with her smile, her laugh...everything about her captivated me. I love you." he finished while pulling her to him and kissing her. "You two figured it out. I'm impressed." "You knew all along?" Richard said stunned "Yes, but I couldn't tell you, as the same you can tell no one." "Why couldn't you tell us?" he asked. "Because, if I were to have told you, you may have done this without fully giving yourselves over to the other." "Zedd, did you think we wouldn't have figured it out? Kahlan voice soft. "You knew how we felt about each other, how hard it's been for us, and still you said nothing?" Her face was filled with hurt.

"How could you have told me that I was making the right decision to chose a mate, when you knew that there was a chance?" Richard turned to Zedd shocked "You told her that she should leave? You told her knowing that we-" he turned back to Kahlan "It doesn't matter. We don't have to know why. We are together now, nothing to hold us apart." he pushed the hair over her shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry." she whispered. "Okay, I'm going to be heading back into town now, you two should do the same. People will start to ask where their heroes have gone." He was gone.

"How long do we have before he'll come back for us?" Kahlan said pulling him back on top of her. "Oh a while... at least." he said with a smile then kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Over and hour later they began heading back towards town. Richard held Kahlan close. His arm around her waist: hers around his. Both had smiles and they found it hard to walk without looking over at the other.

The town was in view, Richard stopped, taking her hands in his. "Kahlan, marry me?" she starred at him shocked and pleasantly surprised. "Richard, are you sure?" "More than anything. Having you as my wife- I'm sure." she looked at his, his eyes held only happiness. "If you are sure. I will marry you." his face lit up as his smile grew. He pulled her into a hug. "Today too soon?" he said into her hair. She pushed him back laughing.

"Richard, I'm not sure that's possible. There are a lot of preparations for a wedding." "Alright, but as soon as possible." he was still smiling. "Who can we tell first?" Richard said as they began their way back into town. "We should tell Zedd first." he continued "You think we'll need to?" Kahlan said trying to suppress a laugh, for seeing Richard this happy made her happy. "You're right. Well how about we tell the first person we see?" "Okay."

They both looked around for some one, anyone. Kahlan didn't care who it was, as long as it was not Anna. Anna was still in love with Richard and the news would crush her. Well she knew that if it was Richard and Anna she would be crushed.

Sure enough the first people they came across was Zedd... Zedd along with Anna. "Richard we can't tell her." she said softly. When he looked at her her eyes widened in their direction. "Why not?" "She has feelings for you." "Kahlan, she knows that I love you." she turned to him "I don't think you are a person who someone can just get over. I couldn't. I couldn't and I honestly thought that there was no hope.

Taking her aside behind a cart so they were not seen, he held her hands hin his "Kahlan, is we don't tell her she will believe that there is hope for her. There isn't and I don't wasnt to let her believe that it is possible that one day I won't love you." She smiled a small smile. She would never get be tired of hearing him say those words, after a moment she replied "Richard I understand what you are saying but the news would crush her. I don't want to hurt her." he smiled "She will find out soon enough,and she is with Zedd, and sinse we said we weren't going to tell him, then I guess we can't tell them." she hugged him, and the came back to the path.

"Richard, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone right away." he stopped, turned to her "What do you mean?" she sighed as she avoided his eyes. "I mean maybe we should just keep it quiet. For now." the fear he saw in her eyes confused him. Why was she afraid? "Alright, we wount tell anyone, but Kahlan, I'm not sure how long I can keep it a secret." she blinked away a few tears "I'm sorry Richard, it's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just... If I were in Anna's place, I'd be crushed."He smiled at her, now understanding her request. She had placed herself in Anna's place and was seeing things in a way he couldn't.

There's another reason I love you so much. Always caring about someone." they both smiles "Thank you" she said before kissing him quickly to not draw attention. "Kahlan, I... I think we really should tell them." he said finally "I know what you ment, but I want them to know." She looked at him, her eyes searching his for an answer. "Why?" she said softly "They need to know." "They need to?" her voice barely a whisper. "Kahlan, they should know about a love like ours." she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Kahlan, it feels as though I have waited an eternity to have you in my arms, and I'm not sure I can take not showing you how I feel about you." "You have shown me." she replyed squeesing his hands. He saw an opening and took it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips aginst hers.

She kissed him back passionatly, pulling him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She had to admit that being able to kiss him like this was wonderful, really wonderful. She lost herself in his kiss, as she did everytime. Neither noticed that a small child had stopped beside them, watching. One by one people gathered around. All were quiet. When they pulled apart from eachother a voice from their crowd came out above the whispers "I think things just changed." They both turned to the crowd searching for her face. She was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment they were able to escape the crowd, they went looking for Anna. To Kahlans surprise she was still in the room she had arranged for her. "Anna?" Richard called through the door. "Can we talk with you?" Kahlans mind was racing around trying to find a way out of the situation. The door opened and Anna motioned them both inside. "How long have you two been...?" She moved her hands from one to the other. She didn't look upset, just disappointed.

Kahlan couldn't understand it. "We've always cared for each other. We just recently found a way to be together." Richard's tone was soft, kind. He looked at her with pure honesty. "Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked staring at him "I told you I loved her. At the time that's all I knew. The moment we met, I've known that I wanted to be with her, and I hadn't stopped thinking of a way to make it happen." Anna turned to Kahlan "It was your idea to keep it quiet wasn't it?" "Yes." Richard looked at the two of them, both starring at one another and it seemed as though they new each other better than he thought.

"How did you know that it was Kahlans idea?" Richard asked starring at Anna. "She knew that I have feelings for you. That I will always. She wouldn't want to hurt me." she finished looking away from her and to him. "You two should take my room." she said as she walked over to her things and started to place them back in her bag. "We couldn't do that-" "Kahlan," Richard interrupted her "I think we can..." he turned her towards the bed and smiled widely. "Where is she going to go?" Kahlan asked him. His smile dropped just a bit as he thought... "That's okay. I was planning on leaving soon, so I'm just going to go today. Be sure to come visit." She was at the door.

"Anna." Richard said walking to her and giving her a small hug. When he pulled away Anna turned to Kahlan "Can I talk with you?" "Sure." Kahlan walked outside with her. "Take care of him." she said looking over Kahlans shoulder at Richard, who watched closely. "I will." Kahlan assured her. Anna hugged Kahlan "He truly loves you. You are lucky." she said as they pulled apart. "I know." she replied. Richard held Kahlan close as they watched Anna leave.

"Well, we have this room..." he said turning to her and seeing a smile across her face. Before he could say more, she was pulling him inside and shoving the door shut. They kissed fiercely holding each other close, both trying to become impossibly closer.

A short time later...

Both laid on their right sides, Richard held her close to him, his left arm around her slowly stroking her stomach. Her arm over his holding it in place. A smiled across their faces. Richard kissed the back of her neck before laying his head down on her. Rolling over she pulled him into her arms and held him against her. His head now lay on her chest and his arms around her waist holding her tightly. He found it incredibly comforting listening her heart beating. "I love you." he stayed awake long enough to hear her reply before drifting into sleep.

Waking up he found that they had switched positions, he now lay on his back with her head on his chest. He starred at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her beauty. The way her hair laid over her shoulder, the peaceful look on her face, and the pure joy that he experienced just looking at her was something that he couldn't miss. He laid there wishing they could lay like that forever. The though ran through his mind just as her eyes slowly fluttered open...

"Hi." she said without looking up at him. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "How'd you know I was awake?" she ran her hand over his chest lifting herself up to look at him comfortably. "I don't know." she replied as her lips hit his. Rolling himself over on top her he broke apart their kiss "We should probably get back out there." he said. Kahlan smiled and pulled him closer "I think they know what we're up to. There's no hurry." she said teasingly pulling him back to her.

Not a moment later there was a knock at the door. Neither one moved. "Think they'll just go away?" He asked sounding hopeful. The knock came again. "Apparently not." she said with a slight laugh. "Richard, Kahlan they've made a feast for you both." Zedds voice came from behind the door. Neither Richard nor Kahlan moved yet. "Okay... umm... we'll be there in a bit." Richard called back. They could hear Zedd chuckle as he walked away.

He leaned back down and kissed her once more before bother sat up and began to dress. "I guess there was a hurry." Richard said sounding just a bit bitter. It made Kahlan laugh which of course made him laugh and forget about his anger. "You ready?" She asked turning to face him. He still hadn't put his clothes on. She tilted her head and sighed when she realized he had been watching her the whole time. "We've got to get out there." she said trying to hurry him along. He didn't move. She turned to the window "If we don't go, Zedd's just going to return and this time, I'm sure he'll come in." that did the trick, he pulled his pants on rather quickly and not a moment too soon.

"What is taking you two so long?" Zedd said walking through the door. Kahlan looked from Zedd to Richard smiling. "We're coming. Just have to...ummm find my shirt..." he looked around on the floor. "Dear boy, it's hanging off the side of the bed." Zedd said slightly red in the face and walking back out the door. Kahlan couldn't keep the laugh from escaping her lips. He pulled his shirt on and walked over to her. Taking a look out the window. "You saw him coming?" "Yes." she said still laughing as she made her way to the door. "You could have told me." she turned back to him, her smile still wide. "I did. You just didn't figure it out."

He laughed and shook his head before pulling her into a kiss. When they finally walked through the door they saw Zedd standing by a tree waiting for them. "Guess he thought we'd still be a while." she said "We would have, if he didn't come in." Richard said pulling her closer to him.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the center of town and were greeted by everyone with cheers and claps and smiles on everyone. The party then began.


	7. Chapter 7

The smiles on most of the people began to fade as the part started. They were all whispering coldly. Richard watching careful noticed their anger was at Kahlan. He walked behind a few men talking "She is a thing to look at..." "I'd like to have her..." he continued to make a circle around them and over to a group of young men and woman. "How could she take taken him!" they all agreed with her "Why would she take the one who saved us? She's destroyed him!"

Richard couldn't believe his ears. How could they think he was destroyed? How could they think that Kahlan would do something like that. Something to hurt him? He started to get angry with the people. Wanted to set them all straight or at least beat some of them around. While he argued with himself about everything he realized that the crowd had gotten quieter. Turning he saw Kahlan talking to Zedd she was leaning closely to him, she obviously didn't feel safe.

He started towards her. Before he reached her a few men shouted out and with that a group of men came behind her and pulled her away from Zedd, who was a bit late in reacting. They held her against them, her eyes staring out at Richard who came running for her. "Kill her! He'll be released!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Hearing it made Richard stop dead in his tracks. "No!" he cried out.

Everyone was staring at him, his hand out stretched for her. His feet moving slowly so that he had a chance of reaching her safely. "She has not Confessed me." he said calmly still inching for her. He never took his eyes away from hers. He was trying to tell her that it would be okay. The knife against her throat dug into her flesh, the blood dripped slowly down er neck and staining a part of her dress.

The blood cause Richard to move faster. "Let her go." he said almost connecting his hand to hers before she was pulled back from him. "Kill her!" a few shouted. Richard winced at the cry she made as the knife dug into her deeper. Their eyes disconnected for only a moment and that was all it took for her to be filled with fear. When their eyes met again he saw her fear, her pain.

"Listen to me." he said "She hasn't Confessed me!" he was shouting. "You'd say anything to save your Mistress!" The man with the knife said." "No!" Richard said "I'd say anything to save Kahlan. The woman I love." The crowd was completely quiet for the first time. A woman stepped out from the back of the crowd "You kissed her. We all saw." Richard nodded "You do not deny it?" she asked. "No. Why would I?""To save her." Richard at last pulled his hand back to his side, and took his eyes away from Kahlan. "I kissed her. I did. I have kissed her before. Before we killed Rahl." The woman walked closer and up to Kahlan "Is that true?" Kahlan's yes was only heard by the woman. "You didn't release your power?"

Kahlan spoke for a minute though no one else heard what was said. When Kahlan finished the woman backed away from her. She wore no expression and Richard hated that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Let her go." The man didn't release her. "She done nothing wrong. Release her." The man slowly removed the knife from her throat and moved his arm from around her. The second she was free Richard was beside her holding her close. Kissing her forehead and the op of her head.

The crowd remained quiet as the woman turned to them. "You assume that a man can't love a Confessor. I understand. This man love one. Not under her spell. He can not be harmed by her power." She finished. "What? How can that be?" a few asked at once. "That none of your concern." she replied. "You." she turned to the group of men who grabbed her. "You will be punished. However the Confessor wishes." she finished walking away leaving the men standing there frightened stiff.

Richard pulled away from Kahlan to see her face, relief was all over her face. He tried to smile, but he found his anger was boiling. Lifting her face to see the wound he sighed "I'm sorry." Kahlan leaned her head back down to look at him "You've not done anything to be sorry for." she smiled slightly. How could she smile after he had almost lost her? He didn't understand. "Here let me help you with that." Zedd said stepping to her and healing her wound. "Thank you, Zedd." she said looking at Richard. "Richard, let's get out of here, please." He stood, helping her up "Alright."

They walked a moment before Kahlan stopped. "Richard there was nothing you could have done." he turned to her. "I know." he looked at her, then pulled her into his embrace. "I don't know what I would have done... if I lost you." he said into her hair. "You wont get rid of me that easily." she replied into his shoulder. It made him chuckle and she pulled away to see his smile. She turned to look ahead of them and then looked back to him.

"We left some things unfinished up there." she motioned to their cabin with her head with a teasing smile. "We did?" he said smiling. She leaned in, kissed him hard as her hands ran over his chest and gripping his shirt. "We did." he said before grabbing her hand and both running for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

No one disturbed them the next day. Most of the towns people were too embarrassed to see then again. Back inside the cabin, Richard and Kahlan were happy to be left alone. Being able to be together without some one interrupting was a comfort to the both of them. She laid in his arms sleeping, as he circled her stomach with his fingers. His mind was gladly replaying the events of their recent activities. When his fingers ran across her scar once again it pulled him back.

He held his finger there and looked down at it. He traced over it twice when her hand came over his and held it in place. He looked over at her to find she was still sleeping. His hand over the scar brought the images from that day flooding into his head. He wished he could forget them. He could still feel the pain from holding the agiel. The pain shooting into her eyes as he ran it into her. He ran through the events wondering if there was a way around it. A way that he could have tried that wouldn't have hurt her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She didn't move, she watched him. She wished she could make his understand that it was okay. He looked up at her. "Hi." he said, his fingers still trying to trace over the scar. "Richard, stop." she pulled his hand away from her stomach. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" "You know it does." she replied. "Yours still hurts too." he pulled her close to him "Why aren't you upset about it?" she smiled. "Richard, I could never have gone through what you had to endure. The amount of pain." she closed her eyes trying to shake the image of him coming out beside Denna. "I see this" she held his hand over her scar once again. "As a reminder. A reminder of how I betrayed you. How after what I had done, you saved me."

Richard looked down at his hand under hers "I wish I hadn't hurt you." She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "The amount of pain I receive from that is nothing to the pain I felt when I thought I lost you to Denna. The pain of betrayal." "You didn't betray me. You tried to spare me." she smiled "See. It's the same. By trying to protect the other we had to hurt them first." she kissed him. He smiled and rolled over on top her, kissing her.

Some time later...

They laid in bed laughing when a knock at the door came. "Richard... Kahlan?" Zedds voice came from behind the door. Richard sighed "What?" he called back. "Get dressed and me in!" Zedd shouted back. Kahlan laughed as she sat up handing Richard his shirt just as he handed her dress to her. Once they were dressed Richard went to the door to let his grandfather in.

"Kahlan, there is a matter of which you are required to attend to." "What matter?" Richard asked "Punishment." Zedd said "The men who attacked you." Kahlan didn't move. "What kind of punishment are we talking about?" Richard asked "Whatever Kahlan decides." Richard looked at her. "I do not wish to punish them." she replied softly. "What?" Richard walked to her. "Why not?" "Richard, I know why they did it. They were afraid I had taken their savior from them. That is all." "Kahlan, they tried to kill you." "So have the D'Harans, yet you let the rest of them go free." "They were under Rahls magic, Kahlan." Kahlan stood and stepped up to Richard "Richard, people have been afraid of Confessors for as long as we've existed. They would do anything to protect you. I was a threat."

He looked at her a moment before he understood what she was saying. "Oh." was all he could think to say. "Zedd, We will attend to this request." Kahlan said, he voice was not hers but that of the Mother Confessors. She started for the door and didn't stop to wait for them to follow. Richard and Zedd walked behind her the entire way.

"The Mother Confessor has arrived." The group of men bowed to Kahlan. Both Richard and Zedd remained a distance away. Kahlan walked right to the woman whom she had spoken with the night before. After speaking a moment Kahlan walked back to Richard and Zedd and turned back to face the group of men. "As to the Mother Confessors wishes, you are relieved." The men turned and stared at her in shock. "You may return to your homes." she finished. The men bowed once again before walking away.

Kahlan turned to Richard and smiled. "The offer to marry as soon as possible, is that still an option?" "Yes." he said smiling Kahlan turned to the lady and made their request. The lady smiled and shook her head. "You come with me, You" she pointed at Richard and Zedd, "find something nice to wear." Kahlan and the woman walked off leaving the men behind, Richard smiling widely.

"Where are we going to find something nice for you to wear?" Zedd said as Richard turned around "Oh I think you'll think of something." "Me?" Zedd said.

Several hours past as Kahlan and Richard prepared for their wedding. "Color Dress?" the woman asked Kahlan who turned to find there were three choices: White, Green or Red. Seeing how she spent most of her time a white dress, she turned to the other two. She had a green dress as well, though she didn't wear it as often as her white one. When she turned her head to the red one, she paused. Taking in it's simple beauty. "This one." she said pointing to it "Lovely choice, dear." she brought it to her "Come, come, try it on."She left Kahlan there to change. Kahlan stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the front of the dress with her hands and straightening her shoulders. A knock came from the door behind her. "Kahlan?" Richards voice came causing a smile to spread across her face. "Come in." she replied as she smoothed out the dress once more.

The moment he saw her, his jaw fell. "You look beautiful." his eyes traveling around the dress, a smile coming to his lips. "Thank you." she turned back to the mirror "I'm not sure about it." "Why not?" he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his arms, his chest against her back. "I'm not sure. There's something about the color. It makes me uncomfortable." she shook her head not understanding herself. "Well then, what other choices we do we have?" he looked around.

"Those two over there." Kahlan pointed and looked back into the mirror. He walked over to the chair they were laying on "This one's nice." He held up the green one. "It is." she said again turning to look in the mirror. "Kahlan, are you okay?" "I don't know. I can't shake this feeling. When I look at myself in this dress, I feel ill." he walked over to her "You don't like red?" "I guess not." she said turning back to him "Help me out of this?" he smiled raised his eyebrows. "Sure" he choked out making her laugh.

"Try this one." she held the red dress in her hands a moment looking at it sternly before handing it to Richard and taking the green one.

"Richard, I'm not sure." "I am." he said walking around her. "You look wonderful, Kahlan." she turned to the mirror and was surprisingly happy with it. The best part was, she didn't feel like she was ill. "It is nice." Kahlan said smoothing out the sides, and looking at Richard behind her, through the mirror, who was staring at her. He was smiling "What?" she said turning to face him "Nothing, it's just...You look really good." he smiled wider and held her hands in his. She tilted her head "And you. What are you wearing?" "Me? Well, whatever Zedd can come up with." Kahlan laughed and turned around "Help me out of this, please."

A light knock came to the door, "You decide?" "Yes." Kahlan answered opening the door "We have." "We?" she said looking around the room and seeing Richard. "Oh, I see. Yes, very good."she walked over to the set of dressed "Which on then?" "Green." Richard said before Kahlan had a chance to open her mouth. The lady laughed and placed the other two into a drawer in the corner dresser. "Very good." she turned to face them. "Your friend wishes to see you both." she handed Kahlan her dress and showed them the door. "Thank you." Kahlan said as Richard and her made their way out. "You must be ready soon." She called after them.

"There you two are." Zedd said coming from one of the carts. "Here. Wear this." he said handing Richard a set of new clothes. "Thank you, Zedd." Richard said taking the clothes and looking them over. "It doesn't matter if you like them, boy." Zedd said. "Alright. I know." "You two better hurry. Before the day is over." He said shoving them both inside their cabin.

"Kahlan, are you sure you want to do this so quickly?" she turned to him "I am. I don't want to give you time to change your mind." "I would never change my mind." he kissed her. She pushed his away lightly "We better not, they want us out there soon." she smiled and kissed him quickly before walking over to the door. "Last chance." she said looking back "Never." he smiled and walked to the door.

The ceremony was quiet. The only people present were Zedd, and the towns head. Neither Richard nor Kahlan cared. When it was over, they kissed each other for a while, Zedd couldn't help but smile, feeling quite happy that they were able to do so. "Come now, let's eat!" he said walking off to get some food. Leaving Richard and Kahlan there smiling. "I love you, Kahlan." he whispered into her ear. "And I love you." she turned and pulled him into a kiss.

END


End file.
